


Request: pens fic

by Snails_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Sam Winchester, Fluffy, Funny, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is in a dark place, domestic fic, humor fic, off a prompt, pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snails_okay/pseuds/Snails_okay
Summary: Dean was worried, sam obviously wasn’t getting better but he really didn’t know how to help.REQUESTED PROMPT:Person A no matter how hard they try to stop it from happening always ends up with pen all over their hands, and they don’t know why.so person B buys them heaps of nice looking pencils for them to use instead of pensBONUS: person A manages to get pencil shavings all over their hands any way (or chews on the pencils)





	Request: pens fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this was a request, if you guys have any requests please feel free to comment them x

 

Sam was tired. 

His eyes were closing against his will and his body was begging him to get some sleep.

“So you finally decided to join me for breakfast!” 

Sam jolted awake, he threw his head up to face dean, his pen rolled off the table and onto the floor. 

“Woah sorry man I didn’t mean to startle you...” Dean paused, “maybe you should head up to your room and catch some real sleep, you know, in a bed” he waved his hands in the general direction of Sam’s bedroom.

Disoriented and confused Sam just stared at Dean for a moment, “no I’m — I’ll just.... okay” he stuttered. Sam then leaned over and picked up his pen from the ground, before he grabbed it he stopped and looked at his hands. Examining them closely he noticed lots of dots and lines.

“Sam? You okay buddy?” Dean slowly approached Sam who was now staring intensely at his hands.

Sam looked up at Dean and blinked, “yeah it’s just yeah I’m going to go now”.

Dean grabbed Sam’s hands in his own and looked at what Sam was so interested in. He noticed the blue and red lines that covered Sam’s hands. Dean snorted, “forgot how to use a pen did you?” 

Sam huffed in reply, his breath hot and smelt like road kill.

Sam didn’t answer and instead pulled away from Dean and headed upstairs to his room.  
Dean sighed, he was concerned for his brother. He’d tried to give Sam some space to figure things out but was now coming to regret that. Sam wasn’t getting better he was getting worse, he’d lost weight over the last few weeks and didn’t seem to be sleeping.

These new habits of Sam’s were not only affecting his health but affecting his ability to use a pen. Dean knew that Sam was trying to distract himself by Working on cases, and he also knew that he couldn’t stop Sam from doing so.  
Dean wanted to help, but he didn’t know how, he decided that breakfast was his current priority.

The fluorescent lights of the convince store flickered above where Dean stood. He was looking at the small selection of over priced pencils and eraser that no one had ever bought.  
Scratching his head Dean reached out for a packet of 5 pencils that came with a sharpener.  
Satisfied with his choice he paid for writing utensils and headed off to find a nearby fast food restaurant.

When Dean got home, hash browns and pencils in hand everything was silent.  
He called out to his brother but was met once again by quiet whistles and creaking of the old bunker.  
Dean wandered down to kitchen when he noticed his brother walking down the stairs, his hair was wet and a towel was wrapped around his waist.

“Did you sleep at all?”

Sam shrugged “a bit”.

Dean shook his head, he wished that Sam would at least try. 

“What did you get?” Sam questioned.

Dean grinned “Ah yeah I got you some pencils”.

Sam raised and eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“So that you won’t cover your hands in pen”

Sam looked confused for a second, “right okay... well thank you”.  
Sam walked over and grabbed a hash brown out of the fast food bag but then put it back down much to Dean’s disappointment.

The next morning when Dean walked down to the kitchen to make some food he saw his brother sitting at the table, pencil in hand.  
Dean was about to smile at his clever work when Sam slowly lifted the pencil to his mouth, he rubbed it against his lip for a second before biting it.

Dean mentally face palmed.


End file.
